


lattes and feelings

by honkydancer96



Category: IT (2017) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Gay Richie Tozier, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Obliviousness, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier in Love, Richie Tozier is a Mess, coffee ''date'', eddie kaspbrak is also 24, richie tozier is 24 years old, the losers club club ship reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkydancer96/pseuds/honkydancer96
Summary: ''Do you like me?"''Are you kidding me?'' Richie asked.—Richie admits his feelings to his best friend.





	lattes and feelings

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever fanfic on here, i hope it isn't too bad! this is a one shot of reddie because i've watched IT chapter two and they deserved so much better! :(

Eddie Kaspbrak was an intelligent young man, but not when it came to love. For example, when his best friend Richie Tozier asked him to drink a coffee with him, he responded with ''sure, when and where?''. He told him to meet him at the coffee shop that they always went to. ‘It was only coffee’, he thought, but it was more than that to Richie. You see, he has been in love with Eddie since they were 15 years old and he never stopped. Why would he? Eddie Kaspbrak was the perfect man in his eyes. Sweet, smart, handsome, loyal and above all: He was just _Eddie_. So yeah, Richie just couldn't help falling in love. There was one thing that bothered him though. He never knew if Eddie felt the same. Sure, they had been friends for a very long time, but Eddie never showed any signs that may imply he liked him back. He showed affection to everyone he cared about, including Richie. It was hard for him to make anything out of it.

'_Does __he like me back?', 'is he just being nice?'_, were thoughts that were in his head whenever they were hanging out.

* * *

On a windy fall day, around 4 o'clock, the two best friends met at the local coffee shop to catch up. Richie couldn't keep _this_ secret anymore. He had to tell Eddie or he would go nuts. They sat down at their usual spot at the window. Eddie had been talking about things that Richie would usually respond to, but his head was spinning with a thousand thoughts. He would’ve loved to listen properly to his weird, yet still entertaining stories, but he just couldn’t _focus_. Can you blame him? No. Did he want to get his feelings out now? Yes. 

“Eddie,'' he began. He was so nervous that his hands started sweating. Richie didn’t get nervous much but when he did, his hands would start sweating like crazy. Eddie stopped talking and looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Damn, Richie was screwed. Why did he have to look at him with those puppy dog eyes? “Yes, Rich?” Eddie answered. “I have to tell you something. It’s personal and you might be disgusted with me or something so I’m just gonna drop it on you while we’re still friends. I can’t hold it in anymore!” he nervously said in a hurry. “I’m worried, what’s going on?'' Eddie responded. Richie continued, “I um...” “You what?” Eddie asked. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” he assured. “We’ve been friends for years now. Why are you so scared to tell me?”. “I’m not scared!'' Richie whisper yelled. Eddie looked taken aback by this. He sat back in his chair and looked at his lap. ‘_Did I make him upset?’ _Richie thought to himself. “I’m sorry, Eddie,'' he apologized. Eddie just nodded his head in response. Now he was even more nervous. Oh god, how was he gonna collect the courage now? He decided that he would just let it out, but before he got the chance, Eddie started speaking. “Rich, am I oblivious?” he asked with a sense of worry in his voice. The answer was _yes. _It wasn’t his fault. People could be confusing about their feelings, so technically he couldn’t do anything about it. “You can be,” Richie chuckled. Eddie groaned and put his head on his hands that were resting on the table. “Why are you so upset?,'' he asked. Eddie didn’t say anything for a while. He looked up at him after a while and said: “Do you like me?”. Richie stared at him with a sense of disbelief in his eyes. “Are you kidding me?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head no and stared back at him. Richie could feel his heart beating in his throat. Eventually, he just nodded his head and looked away. Eddie was still staring at him, but he had a tiny smirk on his face now. “Oh my god, Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier likes me?!” he asked with a laugh. Richie looked slightly offended and worried. He was kind of scared that Eddie would out him to the whole cafe, or even worse, that he would walk out on him. Yes, that was way _worse_ for Richie than being outed to a group of strangers. “Is it such a surprise to you?” Richie asked. He didn’t even wait for an answer. Instead, he just stood up. Suddenly, his arm was grabbed by the brunette. “Where are you going?” Eddie asked. “I’m going home. I don’t want to embarrass myself any further today.” “Why would you be embarrassed?” he inquired, still holding onto his arm. Richie sighed and sat down again. “You obviously don’t feel the same, so why should I sit here and drink lattes, pretending like nothing ever happened?” Richie wasn’t feeling very happy at the moment. He felt relieved that he opened up about his feelings, but he wasn’t expecting it to go like this. "But you never asked what I thought about all of this.” Richie frowned his eyebrows and looked at him, confused. “What do you mean, Eddie?” The brunette seemed, surprisingly, nervous all of a sudden. He didn't say anything and took Richie’s hand in his. He looked up at him before he started talking again. “I mean...I mean that I like you too. You never asked me what my thoughts were on this, even though I’ve been liking you all this time too,” he explained. Richie stared at him with wide eyes before a grin appeared on his face. “Are you playing with me, Eds?” “Of course not, you idiot!” He rubbed his thumb on Richie’s knuckles and it seemed that the movement relaxed Richie a bit. ''So...what now?'' Richie asked unsure. Eddie chuckled and said: ''Dude, seriously? 'what now'?'' The boy with the glasses shook his head and laughed. Eddie stood up, still holding Richie's hand, and pulled him outside. ''Eds, why are we outside?'' ''Because we needed to be alone so I could do this'' Eddie let go of Richie's hand and stepped closer to the boy. His hand went to cup his cheek and without hesitation, he leaned in. The kiss was sweet, passionate, and a _real _ kiss. Their lips were crashing beautifully against each other. After a few seconds, Eddie pulled back and looked at Richie. The other boy smiled a little and a blush appeared on his face. He looked away quickly, but Eddie caught a glance of it. ''You look so cute when you blush. Did you know that, trashmouth?'' ''Shut up!'' the boy laughed. ''But umm...that was a hell of a kiss there, Eds.'' ''Oh uhh...thanks.'' It was his turn to flush red now. ''Huh, it's not such a bad day after all,'' Richie joked. ''You are such an asshole, dipshit,'' Eddie responded. ''An asshole-dipshit that you kissed not 2 minutes ago, though.'' Eddie shoved his shoulder playfully and hold his hand again. Yeah, they were both really happy right now. They were perfect for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this. let me know if you have any requests!  
PS: please correct any mistakes i've made because i can't write everything perfectly.


End file.
